1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sinks for a cooler. In particular, the present invention relates to heat sinks for a cooler, wherein the heat sinks have a plurality of wavy or zigzag fins formed on a base, forming a non-rectilinear air channel between each two adjacent fins. The present invention also relates to coolers incorporating the heat sinks.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 12 illustrates a conventional cooler comprised of a heat-dissipating fan 100 and a heat sink. The heat sink includes a base 10 and a plurality of fins 11a formed on an upper side thereof, thereby defining a plurality of air channels 12a. The underside of the base 10 is secured to a heat-generating electronic element (not shown). The heat-dissipating fan 100 includes a metal casing 101 that is integrally formed with the base 10. A fan wheel 102 is mounted in the metal casing 101, and a lid or cover 110 is mounted to the casing 101. The fan wheel 102 includes a plurality of blades 104 for driving air into the casing 101 via an air inlet 111 in the cover 110. The air passes through the air channels 12a of the heat sink such that the fins 11a and the air channels 12a undergo heat exchange with the heat-generating electronic element. Although the integrally formed heat sink/heat-dissipating fan has a simple structure and thus suitable for compact electronic devices, the airflow for carrying the heat generated by the heat-dissipating fan is apt to quickly pass the respective rectilinear air channel 12a and thus fails to provide sufficient time for heat-exchange.
FIG. 13 illustrates another conventional heat sink disclosed in, e.g., Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 524430. As shown in FIG. 13, the heat sink includes a base 10 on which a plurality of fins 11a are formed, providing a plurality of rectilinear air channels 12a. The fins 11a are of different heights to provide at least three peaks 13a, thereby increasing the overall heat-exchange area for the fins 11a. A heat-dissipating fan 20 is mounted on top of the heat sink to form a cooler. The wavy structure of the heat sink increases the overall height of the heat sink although the heat-dissipating efficiency is improved. As a result, the heat sink could not be used with miniature electronic devices. Further, the air flow for carrying the heat generated by the heat-dissipating fan is apt to quickly pass the respective rectilinear air channel 12a and thus fails to provide sufficient time for heat-exchange.